Stolen moments
by black widow mistress
Summary: Pre-canon Joan/Arthur. She's the bright young CIA agent who's finally spending winter in DC and not in a foreign country and he's the seasoned professional with more than a professional interest in her and a wife at home. one shot


Sooo I was really craving some Joan and Arthur because feels! Haha, Seriously need season four right now. Anyway, I had feels and didn't know what to write so I wrote this, which is basically pre-canon Joan and Arthur. I'm not 100% about the ending, but this is what we have, so enjoy. I own nothing other than the plotline and I really like reviews :)

* * *

Joan smiled at the man beside her, the wind whipping her blonde hair around her face and causing her to pull the heavy coat a little tighter to her body.

"You look cold" Arthur murmured causing her to laugh.

"DC's just a little bit fresher than the cold I'm used to" She replied causing him to smile.

Joan slipped her hand out of the coat pocket to link it with his, her warm hand turning cool in the frigid weather. She wasn't a stranger to the cold, she'd spent a lot of time with the family in the west of Pennsylvania, she know a thing or two about cold, but here was something else... it was fresher almost, a fresh she hadn't come to find in a while, it was different. Different to home and she liked it. She craved it almost.

"Do they do skating here?" She heard herself asking suddenly as she looked at the man beside her, she hadn't been back to DC in a while, truth be known she hadn't been in DC at all a lot, especially not in the winter. She'd spent summer and fall here before being shipped out on assignment after assignment. Something she was actually slightly disappointed in if she was totally honest.

Arthur smiled at her, his lips quirking at the unusual request as he bought her closer to him, the side walk covered in a cold splattering of rain from the downpour they'd experienced when they'd left the restaurant.

The restaurant he thought to himself, it wasn't his usual haut, but then again he was a man of experience, life was a great big adventure, someone had told him once. His eyes drifted to the woman beside him, her rosy cheeks and red lips with the startling blue eyes covered in a black trench coat and a beanie that covered her hair and the box fringe she was sporting at that time.

"In the winter they do" He replied finally, watching as her lips quirked up at the reply.

"It's not winter here yet?" She asked curiously trying to mentally count the months and the start of the seasons.

Arthur chuckled at the puzzled look on her face, in his opinion she was completely adorable when she was trying to figure something out.

"Oh... it is, just not fully cold enough for the skating thing yet" He replied causing her to nod in understanding.

"Oh... right, makes sense" She said softly as they continued to walk aimlessly down town.

Arthur grinned as he watched the blonde breathing out dramatically and watching her breathe beneath the dimness of the light.

"You're a peculiar creature Joan" He said causing her to stop and look at him before repeating the exercise once more and grinning.

"Am I just? Well, you're not exactly a breeze to read either Arthur Campbell" She replied, her hand gripping his a little tighter as she pulled him a little closer.

"Oh, really?" He asked feigning curiosity as he moved his right hand to caress her face, her hair windblown and slightly tangled, a look he found absolutely endearing if he was truly honest.

"Uh hu" She murmured as he leaned closer to her, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips in anticipation.

Arthur hesitated for a moment before leaning in and touching his lips to her briefly and softly. A mere second if he thought about it, but it was long enough to get a taste of the cherry flavoured lip-gloss she wore over her lipstick and for her hand to catch his arm as he moved backwards.

"No..." She murmured softly as she met his lips again with hers, his hands pushing her hair back from her face as he cupped her cheeks gently.

They broke apart after a moment, both of them reeling from the moment that they'd just experienced, her cheeks flushed from the cold and the intimacy.

"I should really get home" She said abruptly, pulling her scarf a little tighter around her neck. "And you, you should go home..." She added, leaving the '_to your wife' _off of the end.

"I'll walk you" He said with no room for argument, his hand gripping hers and walking her along the street towards the end of town where her apartment was located.

* * *

"Thank you" She said as they reached the front of her building, the street lights illuminating their shadows on the sidewalk, and her fingers gripping the keys she'd fished out of her bag moments before.

"My pleasure" He said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, his lips contacting briefly with her skin causing her to stiffen suddenly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered letting her hand slide from his as she moved towards the main door.

"Bye, Joan" He waved as he walked down the street after making sure she was in the door.

"Bye" She said softly watching as he walked off down the street.

* * *

Like it? hate it? do tell! I'm always appreciative of reviews.


End file.
